


Dante's Peak

by PuzzleRaven



Category: Devil May Cry, Disaster: Day of Crisis (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleRaven/pseuds/PuzzleRaven
Summary: After dropping a mountain on Vergil, Dante and Nero face off by the landslide. Trying to stop Dante killing Vergil, Nero makes a sudden and unexpected discovery about the brothers' hidden past.





	Dante's Peak

"Dammit Dante, enough." Nero stood between Dante and Vergil's bloodied hand, sticking limply out from under the landslide.

"He'll live." Dante adjusted his aim, and Nero moved to block before he got a clear shot. The thrum of an engine was getting louder.

"You beat the hell out of him and dropped a mountain on his head. You want to blow his hand off as well?"

"He's had worse." The helicopter rounded the mountain side, swung in low, and angled to land on the plateau. Dante looked at it and then Nero and laughed.

"You called mountain rescue?" Dante was still chuckling and Nero shrugged sheepishly, shouting over the noises and dust cloud.

"I'm not digging him out." As the helicopter settled on its skids, the first of the SAR team jumped out, digging into the scree with bare hands. Dante smoothly sheathed his pistols, no longer looking to shoot round Nero to hit his brother. A second SAR member rushed over to them.

"Any injuries?"

"No," Nero had his sleeve across his mouth to stop himself choking on the dust. "No, just the guy under there."

"Just the one victim?"

"Yeah," Dante said, and the SAR member went to help his colleague, now lifting a flat rock from Vergil's chest. Dante's eyebrows raised and he nodded almost to himself. With the rock gone, the rubble had been cleared back to Virgil's torso and the first SAR man was kneeling by his head.

"Ribs seem intact. Compression damage to torso." The voice was professional as two fingers hooked into Vergil's mouth. "Cleared his airways. No pulse." Nero turned, torn between watching Dante and checking on Vergil as the man began to breathe for him. The second SAR member began chest compressions as the rest of the team worked to free Vergil's legs.

Dante shook his head slowly, still grinning.

"Now, isn't that the damndest thing. Come on, Nero. Let's get out of here."

"But Vergil will kill them," Nero said, fingers itching for a weapon as he stayed between Vergil and Dante. "Human blood fuels demon power."

"Some humans hold their own," Dante said, turning to leave. Nero laughed.

"What're they going to do, throw bandages at him?"

"Last time it was a bridge, and a tsunami." Nero started to reply but-

"He's breathing!" Vergil coughed, raised a hand to wipe his face and looked blurrily upwards. "We got a pulse!" The SAR member doing the breathing stood up, exhausted, as one of his team rushed to get a stabilising collar on Vergil's neck. "Do either of you know if he has any - " He froze, staring at Dante.

"Ray." Dante turned back, resignation on every line.

"Evans?" the rescuer asked, blankly.

"Hi Ray," Dante said, casually, smirking.

The SAR member punched him.

"What the -" Nero tried to intervene, but the handle of Yamato slid round his neck, pulling him face to face with a battered Vergil, and a group of baffled SAR rescuers, torn between getting their casualty back on the stretcher and breaking up their leader's attempted creation of another.

"Come." He began to walk down the path, not looking to see if Nero was following.

"Ray, I-" Dante's voice was cut off by a shout.

"Three nuclear bombs, you-!" There was a thump. The SAR member was not happy.

"Nuclear bombs?" Nero exclaimed, stopping. "What-?" Vergil whirled on Nero.

"If you need answers, then I shall explain it. We were young, we were stupid, he needed money, I wanted power. Now let us leave before Ray recognises me."

"What happens then?"

"Headshots. Predominantly headshots."

**Author's Note:**

> Reuben Langdon and Dan Southworth who play Dante and Vergil in 'Devil May Cry' are in 'Disaster, Day of Crisis' - as the terrorist leaders!


End file.
